Fallen Angel
by Celestial Tear
Summary: Julianna Bevignani may seem like your typical sixteen year old. But in her life she's had happiness and heartbreak, joy and sorrow, love and betrayal. All in the form of one Robert Drake. BobbyOC
1. Welcome to my world

Title: Fallen Angel

Summary: Juliana Bevingnani was once a very normal girl, I say girl because she was still a young girl when her life had any sense of normalcy. Needless to say she changed, she grew, she hated and loved. One person in particular was Robert Drake. This is her story….

Pairings: Bobby/OC Pyro/RogueKitty/OC

Rating: T- for swearing, mentions of sexual situations, hints of prostitution/rape.

P.S. That's only for this chapter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chicago, IL**

**Lakeside**

**Present Day(2001)**

"Whoo! I'm fucking king of the world!" said a blond boy, with his shirt is his hand letting it blow in the breeze from the waves rolling in.

"Didn't you die in that one, dillhole?" Another blond boy laughed from to his right. This boy looked a bit younger than the former, he was sitting between two girls, one blond, the other brunette. They were sitting next to him, on him is more like it, in very suggestive positions. They giggled at his small joke.

The former blond turn to him, and staggered over to him. "Shut the hell up Dick!" he slurred. The guy, Dick-no I swear that is his name, and his bimbos laughed.

"Chill Marky! Fuck can't you take a joke?" He laughed and, who else but the scantily dressed girls at his sides, laughed with him.

Mark, was pretty wasted, so he just shrugged it off and walked back out closer to the water. In the midst of this little half drunken exchange, another young girl sat in the sand and rolled her eyes at them. She shook her head at their antics, especially Dick, and let her black hair blow in the wind. She focused on the waves rolling in, and the moon reflecting off the dark untamed water. She mentally berated herself for even being in the presence of someone like Dick Sanders. But honestly, with what she was it was a very vast pool of friends and alliances she could choose from. There weren't many mutants that she knew of in Chicago, and if there were they sure as hell wouldn't want people to know.

Who is this girl you ask? Her name is Juliana Bevingnani, and she is a mutant. And oddly enough so are her companions, Dick, Mark, Sherry, and Brittney(the bimbos). She heard an annoyingly high pitched girly giggle, and inwardly cringed. She turned her head around and wasn't surprised to find Dick sitting there getting a blow job from Sherry-the biggest whore around-, whilst making out with Brittney- sherry's second banana. Usually she would have just rolled her eyes and shot them a snarky comment. But when she looked to the left and saw Mark barely managing to stay upright, and then fall, she just couldn't resist the urge to be highly annoyed with mister Sanders.

In a huff she stood up and walked calmly over to the threesome. She was a mere three feet in front of them , but they didn't cease their activities.

"Ahem!" Juliana loudly got their attention. Sherry sat up straight and wiped her mouth, while Brittney and Dick unglued their lips. Dick had a satisfied smirk on his face, and when he turned to face Juliana his smirk, if possible, grew.

"Hey there, Jules. Forgot you were here. Wanna join us?" Dick so kindly offered.

"I'd rather have a Drano martini." She spit back. She glared at him for a few moments before getting to the real reason she walked over. "What the hell is wrong with you Dick?"

Dick kindly tucked himself back in, and zipped his pants. "Whatever do you mean Jules?"

"I mean Mark, asshole. Look at him. You're supposed to be his friend."

"I am." He said.

"If you were a good friend, you wouldn't have let him have so much booze. And if you were smart you wouldn't have let him have any. You know he has a problem!." She said venomously.

"You can take that high and mighty act and shove it up your ass Juliana. If you cared so much why didn't you stop him. I'm not his fucking baby-sitter. It's not my job to monitor how much he drinks."

"I didn't stop him, because he wouldn't let me any way."

"Aw, is big brother mad at little Jules." He brought his hand to her cheek, but she quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Funny, that's the exact opposite of what you said Saturday night." He smirked.

"Ah yes Saturday. Another night of drunkenness and small penises." She watched his reaction and took great pleasure as that arrogant smirk fell right off his face. "What? Did you think that booze only effected Mark's judgment. Like I would actually have sex with you in my right state of mind." She walked away in the direction of Mark lying in the sand. Although she distinctly heard Sherry and Brittney snigger, and Dick bark at them to shut up. She stopped and stooped next to Mark.

Eyes closed, almost steady breathing, semi-peaceful expression. If she didn't know any better she would guess he was sleeping. But she knew better.

"Mark." She shook his shoulder gently. "Mark get up."

He let out low groan in response.

"Now, Mark. We've gotta get home."

"five more minutes mom."

She only sighed and dropped down next to him, she might as well let him rest 'til he's sobered up a bit. She brushed a few strands of his shaggy blond hair out of his face. It had been 3 years since Juliana had moved in with her brother. Of course they weren't blood related, if anything they were related in every other way. She was allowed to stay with him and his woman-of-the-night mother if and only if she paid her way. You're probably wondering why she had to resort to living with a hooker and her son, but you'll have to wait for a later date for that explanation.

She looked at his face. He was quite handsome, at least all the other girls thought so. And she would be lying if she said she never had any sexual thoughts about him, especially when he just came out the shower with wet hair and only a towel around his waist. But he was her brother, and those were just thoughts. She'd tried to get him to go to an AA meeting, but he very colorfully refused. She would get him help soon; that was a promise. If he didn't stop doing this she'd probably lose her mind.

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself, little bro. For both our sakes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time Jules got Mark back to their tiny one bedroom apartment, she covered him up on the cot in the corner of the living room, and went to see if Sarah was home yet.

She past her bedroom and her breath caught at the sight she was met with. There on the bed, half of her nude body covered by a blanket, was Sarah Worthy. On any other day Jules probably wouldn't be surprised at this sight, but something was wrong with Sarah. When Jules usually comes to check on her, her chest would move. Because that's what the chest of a person who was breathing would do right? Rise and fall? That could only mean one thing, Sarah wasn't breathing.

Checking her pulse only confirmed what Jules already suspected, her caretaker was dead.

"Holy Fuck." She breathed.


	2. Starting a new life

**I have decided to continue this story. Thanks to **_ninjacatwoman _**For adding me as a favorite.**

**Chapter 2**

Julianna stared at her brother sitting on the futon. Staring blankly at the wall, his face devoid of any emotion, she would think he was dead too were it not for his slightly erratic breathing. She could easily tell he was trying very hard not to cry again, to be strong for her. But she was letting the tears fall freely, no sobs accompanied them. Jules didn't believe in with holding emotions. If you were pissed off you should show it, if you were sad you should cry. But no matter how many times she tried to tell Mark this he wouldn't shed another tear.

Truth be told the reason she was crying wasn't over her dead mother figure. Don't get me wrong she was sad, but she was more concerned about what was to happen to the two of them. Would they split up and taken to foster homes? Or sent to orphanages? The very thought of her having to leave Mark brought on a whole new wave of tears.

Even through her blurry vision she could make out the EMTs taking Sarah's body out on a covered stretcher. And another blurry figure coming toward her.

"Marcus Worthy and Julianna Bevignani I presume?" a feminine voice asked.

"Bevignani-Worthy. Actually I go by Worthy." she said controlling voice and trying to stop the tears in order to have a civil conversation. Once she opened her eyes she saw a tall African American woman standing in front of the futon she and Marcus shared for sleeping. She was giving them both one of those smiles that was a mix between pity and encouragement.

"I'm Detective Harrison. I know this must be a hard time for you but I'm going to have to ask you both a few questions. Is that all right?" She asked.

Jules managed to give her small nod while looking out of the corner of my eye at Mark, who gave no reaction, not even acknowledging that she was standing before him, let alone speaking to him.

"We haven't been able to test her blood yet but her condition did signify the use of ecstasy. Did she have any past problems with the drug that you know of?" Dt. Harrison asked.

"No. Sarah didn't do drugs." Julianna answered.

"Alright." She said skeptically. "Do you know what she was doing last night prior to her death?"

"We were at the beach. But Monday is her club night." Jules replied.

"Club? What type of club was she in?" Dt. Harrison asked.

"I meant nightclub. She would go out with her friends mostly to Hugo's but I'm not sure where she went last night, there are a lot of clubs here." Julianna replied blandly.

"Are you sure that went to a club last night and somewhere else?" Dt. Harrison asked, now directing her questions solely at Jules, seeing as Mark never responded.

"Positive, it's routine every Monday." She answered.

"Well from the information we gathered from the friends you told us of she was night walker." Julianna gave her a puzzled look. "Her profession was of the escort kind-"

"She was a prostitute. Alright a hooker. Call it whatever you want, just stop being so god damn condescending." Mark interrupted her, never taking his eyes away from the wall. "You don't have to pretend to be polite about her career; she's not around to be offended."

"Mr. Worthy I truly am sorry for your lost but I need these questions answered in order-"

"Yeah whatever. We weren't here we don't what happened. Grilling us for information won't help you." He finally tore his eyes away from the chipping paint and looked Detective Harrison square in the eye. "All I want is for you to find my mom's killer, it would be a miracle if you actually caught him."

He got up and walked to the door. "I'm going out. Don't wait up." He threw back before slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry about Mark, he's just not coping well." Jules explained.

"Don't worry about it. Contrary to popular belief everyone isn't cooperative when it comes to questioning." She replied. "We're done here though. We have enough to begin investigation."

Dt. Harrison got up and was walking to the small apartment's front door when Julianna called out to her.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's gonna happen to Mark and me?" she asked with her eyes downcast.

"It's a bit too early to tell what will happen in the long run. The two of you will stay here until further notice. Mark will be sent to the closest relative we can find that will take him. And we'll try to get in contact with your family." She answered.

"They won't take me back. They hate me." Jules answered bringing her eyes up to meet the detective's.

"They're your family."

"Mark is my family."

Dt. Harrison gave her another sad smile. "We'll in touch if we find anything." She left Julianna alone in the apartment with only her grief to keep her company.

_I haven't cried this much since I was thirteen _

oo000oo00ooo000oo0oo00ooo

It was now 9 pm. 11 hours since Mark had walked out without even a backwards glance. She had been searching every place she could think of hoping against hope that he hadn't gotten his hands on any alcoholic substance. Her last resort was the beach. Good ol' Lake Michigan. She was walking along the sand, flip flops in hand, searching the shore for any signs of his shaggy dirty blond hair.

Dodging through the stragglers still leaving from their late afternoon swims, sighed and started the long trek back up the beach to the main road. Until a lone figure caught her eye. It was lying in the sand looking up at the sky. The closer she got the easier it became to recognize Mark lying there in the sand looking more alone and confused than she had ever seen him.

"Mark?" She asked cautiously.

No answer.

"Mark come on talk to me."

No answer.

"Your stupid power doesn't work on me Mark. I can see you. You're not invisible."

"Jules I don't want to talk right now." _Finally a response, and he's not drunk_

"You've gotta talk sometime Mark. The longer you hold it in the worse it's gonna get. How many times must I tell you this?"

"It's too soon. Please, just not now." He gave her a pleading look.

"Alright. But this isn't the end." She sighed and lay on her back next to him.

"Do you remember that time we were gonna try pull the moon closer to earth?" He asked suddenly.

Julianna laughed. "Yeah I was gonna use my power to pull it for your birthday. Until you stopped me saying that the moon controlled the waves and I'd probably end up flooding the whole city."

"It also would've been a hella cold May." He laughed

They passed into a comfortable conversation about the way things used to be. Both careful never to mention the fact that it would be that way again.

oo00ooooo000o000o0oooo0000oooo0

They walked to their apartment building in a comfortable silence.

_This is good maybe we can avoid that separation topic until tomorrow._

"Are you worried about what's gonna happen to us Jules?" Mark asked with a forlorn look in his eyes.

_Damn it so close._

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't consider us running away to avoid social services." She replied.

"Don't worry if all goes well the two of you can stay together." They both looked toward their apartment door that they had just arrived in front of. There stood two women. One with fiery red hair, the other with white hair that didn't seem to suit her young face. The women with white hair was the one who had spoken.

"Who are you?" Julianna and Mark asked in unison.

"Teachers" They replied the same way.

"Why are you here?" Julianna asked at the same time Mark said, "I've never seen teachers in leather body suits before."

"We are here to help you." The white haired lady spoke again.

"Maybe we should continue this chat inside." The red haired woman said.

Mark and Julianna looked at each other in question, and shrugged. Mark took out his key and opened the door, Brandishing his right arm with a gentlemanly "Ladies first."

Once everyone was settled in, Storm and Jean and the white and red haired ladies had identified themselves respectively had remained standing, while Mark and Jules sat down on the futon, they began their explanation.

"We know what you are." Jean began.

"You mean human. Thanks but I already knew that." Jules said.

"What I mean to say is we know that you are mutants." She continued.

"Mutants? Us? That's crazy talk. Where would you get an idea like that?" Mark tried to laugh it off.

"It's okay Mark. You don't have to hide it from us. We're not here to hurt you. We are mutants too." Storm said with a kind smile.

"And what are you here to do recruit us to join some mutant cult?" Julianna asked in all seriousness. You never know what kind of off whack people are out there.

"No. Now here comes the difficult part. We're teachers at school exclusively for mutants. Where they can learn and be around others like them without having to worry about exposure." Jean explained.

"What was so hard about that?" Mark ventured.

"We would like to enroll you in our school. Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, it's in upstate New York." Storm finished.

"New York? You came from New York to Chicago to ask about school?" Mark looked at them like they were on crack. "Haven't you ever heard of the telephone?"

"The thing is that if we take you, you would have to come now. Today. This very moment." Jean said.

"Why it's only the end of July. Around here school doesn't start 'til September." Jules said.

"Yes but," Jean looked to Storm in question to continue, she received a nod of approval. "but there's going to be a census."

"I thought that only happened every-" Mark began but was cut off by Jean.

"Not a normal census. They're trying to see who is a mutant and whose human or normal. Apparently Mayor Daley is taking the growing 'mutant problem' as they say harder than any one else. He wants to identify every mutant in this city and confine them to one place. Our founder, of the school Charles Xavier, sent to get every eligible child or teen willing to come with us to the school. There's the two of you and four other children waiting outside."

"You've got to be shittin' me." Jules said.

"Pardon." Strom arched an eyebrow.

"I mean come on. Do you expect us to believe that there truly is some safe haven for mutants and we can just pick up and move and never look back?" She said all in one breath.

"That's the general idea. And it's not that you can never come back, just that you need to leave now the census is set to take place early October, but it can change to next week. We only want you to be safe." Storm said.

This went on for about ten minutes, Storm saying how it for the best , Jules coming up with reasons why it wasn't, and Jean and Mark watching from the sidelines. Mark finally got Julianna to agree with just one sentence.

"Jules, at least this way we can stay together."

That got her on board.

It took them both another ten minutes to get their things pack into some duffle bags, their only form of luggage, and out the door.

"So when does the flight leave?" mark asked as they walked down the hall.

"As soon as I get into pilot seat." Storm said simply. Intrigued Julianna asked her some questions.

"You can fly a plane?"

"It's a jet."

"You can afford a private jet?"

"It's the schools"

"A school can afford a jet?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Only when I'm interested." Jules smiled cheekily at her.

She gave her a small smile back. _I definitely like this Storm._

Mark was confused when she and Jean turned away from the elevator toward the stairwell. They were on the second to highest floor, and Mark and Julianna assumed that they would be heading downstairs toward a car, or van seeing as how they said four children were waiting.

"Where are you guys going?" he voiced exactly what Jules was thinking.

"They jet" They chorused.

Without another question they followed them up the two flights of stairs and through the door that led to the building's rooftop. There they saw a sleek jet looking like something out of an action movie.

"This is a _school's _jet?" Jules asked amazed.

"Yes." Jean said with an amused smile at her amazement.

"Wow if the jet is like this the school must be a mansion." Mark said with a laugh.

"Actually it is a mansion." Storm said.

Mark and Jules were both shocked speechless. Them living in a mansion? What is this? Some kind of an alternate universe? They were silent until they walked onto the jet, four heads swerved in their direction. One was a small girl with dark red hair, she looked to be about 10 years old. A boy with black hair was sitting in the row across from her, maybe he was fourteen. And the last two were unpleasantly familiar, Sherry and Brittany. Brittany gave them a hesitant nervous smile, Sherry gave Mark her best seductive look. Jules and Mark took their seats after being introduced, Mary was the red haired girl, and Blake was the boy. Turns out he just turned fifteen.

The first few minutes of the ride was spent looking out the window over Chicago, Julianna was thinking that maybe this was her last time to seeing it. After all mark was with her, what reason did she have to come back. _Time to start a new life. _Was her last thought before falling asleep and snoozing the rest of the way.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

Finally a second chapter! I thought I would have to delete this story after only one go, but I've found my inspiration, and I will continue. This is my first attempt at an X men story. I'm not an expert on the facts, I don't claim to be. I only read a few of the comics, watch the show when it was a cartoon, and I've seen the movies more than enough times. Please Review!


	3. New School New Friends

Another super long break between updates. But if anyone really cared they would add it as a favorite or review please review.

**Chapter 3**

**Jules' POV**

I hate airplanes. I always have. And you want to know the strange thing? This trip to mutant school was my first plane ride ever. But I did have reason for hating airplanes, they were noisy(especially at the top of an apartment building), and they were the main cause of the biggest scare of my life but I won't divulge into that right now. The important thing is that I hate the stupid things and thanked the lord for small favors when I was able to actually sleep. But my brief trip to Euporia-land was rudely interrupted by an annoying sound that I had grown to hate in the mornings.

"Jules."

No response.

"Jules!"

I can't hear you.

"Jules! Get the hell up before I throw you in the lake!"

There it is.

"We're not even in chicago anymore. You're going to have to find a new threat." I opened my eyes to Mark's agitated face.

"I'll find one."

"Good luck with that."

"Fine if you're gonna be so bitchy just go back to sleep. But I, being the caring person that I am, thought that you might not want to be the only person left on the jet." He proceeded to walk away towards what I supposed was the exit, mumbling like I couldn't hear him. "Such a bitch when she wakes up." and "hate to be her roomate"

That woke me up good.

Roomate? Why couldn't I room with Mark?

I reluctantly got out of my seat, stretched a bit and headed out after Mark. I turned into a doorway in a garage like type of thing to hear two things being said.

"Is she behind you?" sounded like Storm.

"Nah. She woke up then she started being all mean. I really can't stand her in the mornings, but it's not even morning. That doesn't stop her. Really, I would not advise you to try waking her up. Ever. She will-"

"God Mark, you sound like a whiny ten-year-old. Keep talkin' like that and people will think you don't love me." I said approaching them with a pout.

"I'm debating that one myself." He replied.

"You're here." Jean said before I could retort. This caused me to glare at Mark, while he smirked. "Now that we're all present, minus the ones we couldn't get ahold of-"

"Couldn't get ahold of?" I voiced.

Jean gave me a look, but answered, "Yes. Two people from Chicago that were eligible but we couldn't find."

"Maybe you know them. One was a girl Melanie Abbott." Storm said.

At our simultaneous nods she sighed. "Then you probably don't know a boy named Richard Sanders either."

It took a moment for the name to click in my head before I scowled and bit out "I wish."

"You know him? Do you know where he is?" Storm asked me hopefulyy.

"Unfortunately yes I do know him. As for where he is I couldn't care less."

"Dick and Jules really don't get along well." Mark supplied.

"I know where he is." sherry spoke up. "Somewhere in Indiana. I don't know where but he said he was going to visit his grandfather. How sweet right?"

"Riiiight. His grandfather must be a girl." I put in not looking up from examining my nails. "And a whore."

Sherry gave me an evil look, to which I smirked at.

"Okay ladies settle down. We'll try to find Richard and Melanie again. But like I was saying before we can show you rooms now that you're here together." Jean said

"Yes when I call your name please come up to me. Sherry Conner." Storm announced. Sherry went up, then Blake Beaufort. Then it was my turn. "Julianna Bevingnani."

"Bevin-yani. But really it's Worthy." I said walking up to Storm.

"You'll have to go by your given name here Jules." she explained.

"Alright. Hey, you just called me Jules."

"Isn't that what Mark called you. I won't if you don't like it." she said quickly.

"No go ahead. I was just surprised is all. Most teachers are upright and proper. They isisted on calling me Julianna all of the time." I complained.

"Don't worry about that with me. I'm a cool teacher." She smiled. I chuckled. "Here you go." she said handing me the same sheet of paper that both sherry and Blake had recieved.

"Room 210, Jubilation Lee." I read.

"That's the second floor of the dorm hall to the far left. And that's your roomate, who goes by Jubilee sometimes." storm said.

"Question."

"Shoot."

"Why can't I just room with Mark." I queried.

"Because he's a boy and you're a girl. It's improper."

"but he's my brother. We've shared the same bed for years."

"It would also look suspicious to the other students and teachers. You two don't share the same name, yet you share a dorm. When something like that happens in college it leads others to assume that they are in engaged or married." She explained.

"Well there's the problem." I said rolling my eyes.

"What?"

"They assume. And they should never assume." I said simply before walking away. I heard storm catch on to my old joke and laugh before she called Mary Glover up.

"What was she laughing at?" Mark asked when I reached his side.

"Something she learned from me." I said.

"Which is..?"

"That assuming makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." I grinned while he rolled his eyes.

"You're such a loser."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo

The first weeks of our stay were uneventful. The first days were spent with getting aquainted with the school grounds, and the rules. And the rest we were bombarded with work as they tried to catch us up on everything that our level, grade 11, had learned at Xavier's. I still had yet to meet my roomate for she had a family and was still at home with them and enjoying the summer. I took habit of going to Mark's room after curfew and sleeping in his bed with him. Niether of us was uncomfortable with it seeing as we shared a futon even smaller than the twin bed. I however could have done without the the trek up the stairs and down two hallways. But it was worth it for the familiar comfort.

We did meet some kids who stayed all year round because they had no home to go to, my favorite was rebel boy John Allerdyce. He's your typical blond haired blue eyed rebel, who carries around one kick ass lighter, a lot like one I got when I went through my nicotine faze. We became quick friends and he never asked us to elaborate on the relationship between Mark and I.

I also got to know Mark's roomate better. His name was Piotr Rasputin, or Peter for those of us who pronounce names like normal americans. He was hot, buff, and huge. I would have drooled on sight if I went for guys like that. But compared to me a lot of people are big. My tiny 5'3" frame. I know I'm ridiculously small. Don't tease me. Everyone could tell something was up when reality finally caught up to us and we went through our mourning period together. It ended promptly two weeks before school was set to start. The day before school started I was shocked to my core. If was the kind of person who believed in 'love at first sight' cliched kind of stufff, i would have been experiencing that the moment I saw Bobby Drake walk through the mansion doors.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo

Chapter 3 up! Next chapter Jules meets Bobby. I can't wait!


	4. In comes Bobby

Another long wait again i know, but it doesn't seem to matter seeing as how i only have 2 reviews. But I'll contnue 'cause i actually like this story.

**Chapter 4**

**Jules' POV**

It was a day like any other in the mansion. Mark and I were once again swarmed with 'catch-up' work. How fair is that though really, we covered pretty much the same stuff in our old school. But they, they being our own personal slave driveer wannabe teachers, insisted that we learned the material the way the others did.

Bullshit.

It was busy work. meant to keep us occupied and not causing trouble until the actual school year started.

So here we were in the lounge. I was stretched out to my entire height along the couch with my feet propped up on the opposite armrest finishing my last and easiest work for the day geometry. Mark was on the floor with his math also, he had his back against the couch and his head in his hands. if I didn't know that he was worse at math than a monkey on crack I would have thought he just had a massive brain freeze. Piotr was on the floor a bit away from Mark, and John was in the armchair nearest to me. They had the luxury of playing a video game, and what game is better than mortal combat.

"Oh my God! Why the hell do I have to do this?" Mark groaned in frustration.

"Because." I replied

"Becuase what?" Mark persisted.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer? Just do it it's not that hard." I said.

"Easy for you to say. You're a math genius." He mumbled.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"First fifteen digits of pi?" He asked smartly. Curse my stupid mouth for rattling them off automatically.

"3.14159265358979."

"And you even knew where to stop. You're such a nerd. And you won't even help me." He all but whined.

"Gee willickers Mark if you wanted help all you had to was ask. After all I live only to serve you." I said in my sarcastic/serious voice.

"Great. How do I find the amount of water in a 10ft by 8ft by 7ft tank if it's only filled three quaters of the way?" He asked.

"Simple. Find the volume of the tank subtract 3/4 and convert. It's eight grade work Mark." I rolled my eyes. Mark looked at me open-mouthed.

"I swear sometimes I wonder how I even know you." He shook his head.

"You were blessed." I said with my best angelic smile. We both returned to our work. Not five minutes later we heard John triumphantly say-

"Third time in a row man, you owe me five bucks." He strechted out his hand expectantly.

"You're still hustling people out of money at Mortal Combat John?" I looked up to the doorway of the lounge to see a pretty hot guy that I'd never seen before.

"He knew what he was getting into. And I hope he knew that he sucked at it." John said witha grin, yup a grin I couldn't believe it either. "Back so soon Icicle?"

"School starts tommorrow." The icicle guy said.

"Yeah whatever." John then turned to us. "We got new kids. Julianna Bevignani and Mark Worthy this is my roomate and best friend Icicle."

"Bobby actually. Bobby Drake." he said.

"In that case I'm Jules." I said.

"Nice to meet you. Both of you. So wher're you from?" He asked us.

"Chicago." Mark and I answered simultaneously.

"That's cool. We got two new kids this year."

"Six. There's three more girls and a guy." Mark told him. "We all came from Chicago."

"so what do you two do?" he asked us casually.

"Illusions." Mark said. At Bobby's confused look he continues. "I can make people see things that aren't there, or not see things that are."

"Wow. What do you do?" He asked me.

"Telekinesis and Sight." I replied. "Move things with my mind and the sight is a bit more complex. For one his power doesn't work on me-" I gestured my thumb to Mark- "neither does shapeshifters."

"You never told us that." Piotr and John said at the same time.

"You never asked." I said.

"But you only ever talk about telekinesis-" John began to counter.

"So you assumed that i only had one ability. Tsk tsk. Assumptions get you nowhere." I shook my head in feigned sadness at their supposed stupidity.

"Surely you could have mentioned it." Piotr said.

"Don't call me shirley. And i didn't have to." I said looking back at my work trying to solve a particularly hard equation. And it was rare that Geometry stumped me.

our argument pretty much continued in this matter until I went to my room to get aquainted to my new roomate.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

She was nice in a slightly hyperactive sort of way. She did also have cool hair, blue and green streaks in it. I've always wanted purple streaks in mine.

I learned a lot about her before it was time to go to bed. She had 3 brothers, no sisters, she had fireworks as she called them to come out of her hands as her ability. She was from Rhode Island and she liked gymnastics.

I lay in bed as she fell asleep, I was waiting for sure heavy breathing so that I could leave and go to Mark's room. I wasn't positive until 20 minutes later. I hope she's not a light sleeper. I tiptoed across the room and out the door, then contiued the trek to Mark's room slightly less alert.

When I got nearer to his room I could hear hushed voices inside. It was obviously not just him and Piotr in there. I opened the door, we had long given up that whole knock before you enter thing.

I was correct in guessing that there were more people in there. It was mark and Piotr of course, but also John and Bobby.

"What's up guys?" I said, immediately four sets of eyes shot to me.

"Jules don't do that. We thought you were a teacher." John said.

"Sorry." I shrugged and closed the door softly. I went over to sit on Mark's bed.

"Bobby and I were just leaving." John said getting up.

"Oh, well g'night." I told them I climbed up into Mark's bed and tucked myself under the covers. Mark and Piotr were unfazed. John and Bobby however were to say the least shocked at what I did.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sleeping duh." I said. Mark also got into bed beside me.

"In here?" he asked.

"No in- wait did you hear that?" I asked. Footsteps.

"Yeah somebody's coming." John said.

"Uh-oh. Cyclops alert." I almost shrieked. I scrunched up as small as I could and hid behind Mark, john and bobby dashed out into the hall. Once the coast was clear I relaxed. "That was close."

"Yup." Mark agreed.

"'night Piotr." I said.

"Goodnight Jules." He replied.

"'Night Mark." I yawned.

"'Night Jules." He said sleepily

"'Night Beave." I said then laughed.

"Go to sleep Jules." They both said.

And I did.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o000oo

Well this was a boring chapter. Next is the first day of school. And by the by this is all taking place just a while before X1 so Rouge isn't here yet. I couldn't possibly have her here so soon when I'm trying to have a BobbyOC romance. Well that's all for now. Later days!


	5. Catwoman vs Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 5

Catwoman vs. Buffy

"Are you kidding me? Wonder Woman could kick the Invisble Woman's ass from here to Australia."

"So she's super-fast and has good reflexes, who cares? The Invisible Woman could sneak up on her and she wouldn't even see it coming."

"Like that ever works in real life."

"Believe it would. Besides Wonder Woman works solo, the Invisible Woman has three super guys backing her up, tell me how she's gonna around that with a stupid utility belt."

Confused? You have a right to be. It's Mark and John having a superhero debate. They do ths every once in awhile on a different topic of course. But they always took it seriously, ridiculously serious. Apparently John thought that Wonder woman was the best female super to ever walk the earth/television. And Mark believed that she was no where as good as the Invisible Woman from the Fantastic Four. It was a very interesting debate, and if I wasn't in such a crappy mood I would add my own opinion, but alas I feel like, well, crap.

Why you ask?

Here's a brief summary. First of all, I had to get up at 5 frickin AM to get back to my room before the teachers and my roomate discovered that I had left at all. Five in the morning is not my favorite time of day. Then when I got to my room, after a very James Bond-ish stealth routine through the halls, I made a startingly discovery- Jubilee Snores. Now I have nothing against snoring, I've been known to snore myself when extremely exhausted, but the way that girl slept it sounded like the thunder was rolling in. But my overwhelming pain doesn't end there because then I found out, in the most unpleasant way, that the first day of school would by far be the loudest. Add all of that on top of the fact that I am naturally just not a morning person, and you've got the reason that I want to jump into the nearest lake and drown. Wow being cranky brings out my melodramatic side.

"Stupid utility belt?! It's her essence and it goes with the outfit. All around good if you ask me."

"Speaking of that outfit brings me to my next point. Tiny shorts and some kind of tube top. One word: whore. Now the Invisible Woman, a nice wholesome lady that we want saving our pure citizens."

Just when John was about to defend once again why Wonder Woman was _the_ greatest, a voice interrupted from behind me.

"Neither one is better than catwoman."

"Mornin' Piotr. How long have you been standing there." I yawned.

"Good Morning Jules. I've been here long enough to know these two don't know greatness." He answered taking the seat on my right across from John.

"And you do? Catwoman? What are you on?" John asked.

"Seriously, dude. She's not even a hero." Mark agreed.

"Who cares. Any woman that can wear leather, stand up to Batman, and still move like she does deserves the title for best super 'whatever'."

"Hey guys what are we talking about." Bobby came and took the seat on John's right across from me, and was pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Best female super her- I mean super whatever." John changed at a look from Piotr.

"Why?" Bobby asked pouring the milk into his cereal.

"It's a thing we started. New debate topic every week." Piotr informed him.

"Hmm. It's a good topic." Bobby said through a mouthful of frosted flakes. He swallowed and added, "The contestants."

"Wonder Woman."

"the Invisible Woman."

"Catwoman."

"No competition. Elektra beats 'em all hands down." This will not go over well.

"Elektra?!" "Yeah Right." "What is she?" "She's cool"

And they all turned to me.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"You like her? You think she's better than the Invisible woman?" Mark asked.

"No. But she is better than Wonder Woman and Catwoman." I answered.

"Thank you" Bobby said.

"That doesn't mean she's the best." I said messaging my temples, my foul mood slowly seeping away. When were they going to realize that all of their choices suck. "Deep down we all know who the best is."

They looked at me expectantly as I stood up to leave.

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

I walked away to argumentative remarks and one very irritated- "Are you fucking serious?"- that I know came from Mark.

I got the last word in and annoyed Mark, this day is looking up already.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0

Memo to self:

The next time you think that a school is gonna be super exciting because it's for mutants and they have a cool jet, think again. You'll be bored out of your mind with only the sounds of chirping grasshoppers in your head. Wait is that the sound of my expectations crashing into the ground? Yep. Greaaaaaat.

In case you haven't caught on yet it was boring. Classes were boring. Teachers were boring, even students were boring until they got into the hall. On the upside I did meet this one guy who wasn't as eerily silent during classtime as my other fellow teen mutants. Downside? The reason he wasn't was because he just couldn't be silent while torturing me. I met him in 1st period History, and as soon as I introduced myself he started poking me wth an eraser. Lucky for me I'm not easily fazed, and retaliated by calling him girls' names whenever I told him to quit. It was friendship at first poke.

But really he should've expected the girl names, his is Terry. Terrance, but still Terry. And as luck would have it he was in all of my morning classes (and I'm not being sarcastic, he was the only thing keeping me awake). I took it upon myself to invite him to lunch with me and the guys, and he made it a point to poke at least every two minutes.

"Is it your life's goal to annoy at least one person to death, Jane?" I asked him as we neared the cafeteria.

"What can I say, Julie? You bring out the impish said of me." He replied.

"Oh joy. Beware the wrath of Felicity the imp." I said sarcasm lacing my words.

"Did you know that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?" He asked as we approached the table that the guys (Mark, John, Piotr, and Bobby) sat at. I sat at the seat next to Piotr and offered Terry the one next to me, but he didn't sit quite yet.

"Did you know that the clitoris is the most sensitive part of the vagina?" I asked sweetly. 1...2...3...and there it is! He laughed, and I won.

"Touche. You out weirded me, before I even got started." He grinned.

"Merci." I replied and turned to the guys who were staring at our exchange with barely masked interest. "Oh right. These are the guys. John, Bobby, mark and Piotr." I pointed to each one respectively. "Guys this is my new friend Betty."

"It's Terry." He quickly said to the guys' amused looks. "Hey. Don't you have any that are, I don't know, girls?"

"Nah, girls bore me. Or get on my nerves. Well, don't just stand there. Take a seat Amy." I reached across the table and snagged Mark's half eaten cheese pizza and coke. "So are you guys still debating?"

"Yeah." Bobby answered. "After your shocking choice at breakfast it only got more competitive."

"Debating?" Terry questioned.

"The best female super hero." John explained.

"Super whatever." Piotr corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. But we all know that it's Wonder Woman." He said

"The Invisible Woman." Mark said, and before anyone else could say anything asked Terry, "Who do you think is the best?"

"Not sure who the best is. But the hottest is definitely Catwoman." He replied

"Yes." Piotr smiled.

"That doesn't count. He said hottest." I said while reaching for Mark's big Oatmeal Raisin cookie, only to have it snatched away before I could even touch it. Rude much?

"Mark what the hell?" I asked

"Buffy." He said before taking a huge bite of the cookie.

"Evil crackwhore." I mumbled. "So that's what this is about? Well you can eat all the cookies you want because I stand by my choice."

"Why? Why is she the best, you think?" Piotr asked me.

"You are the only one who didn't give an argument." Bobby supported.

"Fine. Buffy Summers, also known as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, is the best super whatever there ever was. No scratch that, second to Superman. Anyway the first reason is that her ass kicking abilities come natural. She didn't fall into toxic waste, or come into contact with a wierd animal, and she sure as hell didn't get hit by a meteor. And she was born with the sole purpose of protecting innocents, if it weren't for her everyone would be nightwalking bloodsuckers. And I can honestly say that is more important than force feilds and feline reflexes." I took this moment to snatch Terry's cookie off of his tray, when did he get that?

"Hey!" He exclaimed "That's my cookie."

"You'll get over it." I said. "Besides I'm doing you a favor. You don't need this. You're already packing on the pounds, Mary." I shrugged.

"Says the girl stealing everyone elses food." He retorted.

"Well I am new and the only girl at this table, you guys should get my lunch for me. So until you start being gentlemen and bring chivalry back you'll just have to deal." I smiled before finishing _**my**_ cookie Hmm maybe I should go to my room and get some sleep, thank the lord for free period.

"I'm gonna have to rethink this friendship." He sighed.

"Aw, don't feel bad, June. That's just the way I am."

"Question." John interjected. " "Why do you keep calling him girl names? Like June and Mary?"

"It's our thing." I answered. "He started it. He kept poking me with a pencil eraser."

"You've got weird methods of revenge, Jules." Piotr shook his head.

"Thanks." I grinned.

Just Then our pleasant meal was interrupted by the people I least wanted to see. Want to take a wild guess. Yep you got it Sluts one and two.

"Hey Julianna. Hey Mark. How are you two doing?" Sherry spoke in her, I'm sure this was praticed for years, seductive voice.

"Fine." said Mark

"..." That was my response.

"Who are your friends." Brittany added. There it was, they just wanted to know the guys. Typical. Sluts.

"..." ooh I'm on a roll.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Julie?" Terry nudged me.

"No." I said

"Why not?" He asked as he rolled his eyes. Well he asked for it whatever comes out of my mouth next is all his fault.

"Because I prefer that my friends not associate with whores." I replied smoothly.

"You bitch!" Sherry shreiked.

"I don't deny it." I smirked.

"Ugh. And I was actually trying to be nice to you." Sherry said.

"Is that so?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Duh. That's what I said."

"Really? Because the way I see it you were just looking for a lay." I shrugged. "But I could be wrong."

"Damn right you're wrong, skank. I am so glad Dick left you. For me of all people." She grinned liked she'd won some sort of contest.

"You still sore about that?" I asked.

"Why would I be sore? I have him."

"Yeah, lucky you." Note the sarcasm. "But I think you know what I mean."

"No, I don't believe I do." She said.

"Come on Sher, think real hard." I prompted. "One warm summer night. Not too long ago. I'll give you a clue. There's a bed, two people, some moans, maybe some herpes."

"Shut up" she growled.

"I think you're one of the people-"

"Shut up"

"-but that's not what he said-"

"Shut up"

"-I think it started with a 'J.'"

"Shut up!" She shrieked again. I laughed, the look on her face was comical.

"Man, it must've pissed you off when he said _my_ name. Glad that never happened to me." I smirked at her. She huffed and walked out, brittany following behind her like the obedient puppy she was trained to be.

"That was cold Jules." Mark said. "But the way you snuck that herpes comment in, classic." He high fived me.

"It came to me." I shrugged. "I really hate that chick."

"Because she stole your boyfriend?" Bobby asked.

"Dick? My boyfriend? Yeah Right. More like aquaintances with benefits, not even friends. As a matter of fact I hate that asshole more than I hate her. But no I hate her because she's a whore who gives chicagoans a bad name." I told him. "And I use the word whore in the strongest sense."

"So you've got beef with her?" John asked.

"Not just beef. Chicken, pork, and fish too." I said, Mark laughed at the inside joke. "Well seeing that luch is more than half over and I need sleep, I'll see you guys later." I stood up. "but before I do...we're all agreed right? Buffy is the greatest? Awesome!" I walked away once again to argumentive shouts.

"No it's wonder woman!"

"It's Elektra. Are you crazy?"

"Why the hell does she keep doing that?"

Needless to say the rest of my day was blissful. If I don't keep running into Sherry, I might actually like it here.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

It's been awhile. Sorry if anything in this chapter offened anybody. Reveiw. And sorry if any was upset about the story name change.

TBC


	6. The Center of Cultural Interaction

Chapter 6

The Center of Cultural Interaction, is what they call it

"Okay, here's the game plan: we split up and do all that personal shopping stuff, meet up somewhere grab some grub at the food court, and finish it off at the arcade so I can beat Pete's ass at air hockey."

"Other than the you beating my ass part, it sounds like a plan. Prepare to lose your money Mark." Piotr replied.

Now this is what a girl like me dreams of; a school that actually classifies a trip to the mall as a feild trip. I'd made the mistake, thought it's starting to look up now, of telling Jubilee that I didn't have many clothes with me. Then she told Storm, who talked to Jean, and they both decided that the Junior class would take afield trip to the mall, which was just an excuse for Mark and I to get some stuff. On the school's tab I might add.

So here I am standing in the North Westchester Mall, waiting for the stupid guys to decide what they want to do. It's gonna take forever.

"While you guys make your plan, I'm goona head over to Old Navy. See ya." I said walking off in search of a directory and maybe an F.Y.E.

"You can't go alone Jules. You might get lost." Aw Mark, that's so sweet.

"Yeah, and given how tiny you are we might never find you." Bobby added. This ladies and gentlemen is the boy I have a crush on.

"I can handle it, I've braved many Centers of Cultural Interaction before. This one is no different."

"Center what it?" John questioned.

"It's slang for 'mall'." Mark chuckled. "We'll be in the food court at three Jules."

I answered him with a backwards wave as I headed in the direction of a far off directory.

When I finally made it to Old Navy I was in heaven, it was one of my favorite stores. I bought at least eight pairs of jeans, 12 t-shirts and hoodies, and 3 pairs of flip-flops. It all came to about 290 dollars. Nice, I still have enought to splurge on music.

Browsing through the racks of pop, rock, and metal, i really didn't know what to choose. I finally settled on Boys Like Girls, my Chemical romance, avenged Sevenfold, Linkin Park, Christina Aguilera, and Kelly Clarkson.

By the time I left bath and body works, my last stop, it was 2:50. 'Oh well time to meet the boys'

It wasn't that hard to spot them, seeing as their table was surround by about 25 bags, some ridiculous ones at that. From the standard Game Stop, Best Buy, Abercrombie & Fitch, and FootLocker, to Hot Topic, Victoria's Secret, and even The Disney Store.

The first thing that came out of my mouth when I reached the table was, "What's in the Victoria's Secret bag? And please tell me it's for a chick."

"It is." Mark said. "It's for you." He pushed the bag in my direction.

"You got me a gift?" He nodded grinning. "Why?"

"'Cause I forgot to get you something for your birthday."

"That was eight months ago." no answer. "I hope it wasn't expensive, 'cause I'm not paying you back."

I opened the bag and pulled out the gift. I almost burst into tears. It was a black & pink lace babydoll, the one I saw in the victoria's secret window in august. And he remembered, I could've done without the matching thong though. The other guys were flabbergasted by the gift.

"Dude, you got her lingerie?"

"Wasn't expecting that."

"Jules, model that will ya?"

Mark just stared at me, waiting for a reaction. so I jumped and hugged him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squealed. "This is the best gift ever!"

"Wait you're happy?" Bobby asked. "Not insulted?"

"Insulted? Why? I've wanted this thing for months." And hopefully you'll get to see it up close. "Let's go the arcade. If you beat me in DDR, I'll buy you something Mark."

"Deal."

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

He beat me. Twice. But then Terry beat him.

As I watched Mark demand a rematch, I reflected on my life so far at Xavier's and how it drastically compared to my life back in Chicago. Back then everything was complicated: school, friends(what little I did have), even home with Mark and Cynthia. I was never that good a school. I could do the work but between having a part time job and another part time job, turning them in became sporadic at most. Don't get me started on friends girls were superficial and teases. They would dress like whores to get attention, but when it came down to the real thing you couldn't find a bigger group of prudes at a convent. I refused to associate myslef with that kind of hypocrisy. And guys only wanted one thing, that I've given occasionally, but try to talk to them the next day and you don't exist.

But here I had friends, and no extra jobs, no surrogate mom to take care of. Just me and my little bro making a new life. I could probably even get one of thse things normal girls have, what's it called again? Oh, right. A boyfriend. There's a first time for everything I guess.

And it was then, as I watched Bobby be the next to challenge Terry to a round of DDR, that I decided who that guy would be.

Bobby Drake, you will be mine, even if it takes me all year.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

Short, I know, and more of just a filler. sorry. New pics on my profile.


End file.
